23rd Pleiades Sword Arts Festival (Maia)
The 23rd Maia Sword Arts Festival is the third tournament of the twenty-third season of the Sword Arts Festival since its establishment, held in the Third Week of the Fifth Month, Showa Era Year 73. Overview The final Sword Arts Festival in the 23rd Season, the 23rd Maia Sword Arts Festival is hosted in Empire of Great Japan at the dedicated artificial island of Nanoka. It is the most prestigious of the solo-tournament Festivals, and this year's event has drawn more international attention than any thus far, save the Eridani. Participants *Heroo Agni (Rentei Academy, eliminated in first round) *Shiori Akizuki (Kyomon Academy) *Mitsu Amanesha (Bunkyoku Academy, eliminated in second round) *Celiska eu Britannia (Kyomon Academy) *Yaeko Honoka (Yaezakura Academy, eliminated in first round) *Hayate Inazuma (Bukyoku Academy, eliminated in second round) *Sayaka Kurosawa (Yaezakura Academy, eliminated in second round) *Haise Ishida (Hagun Academy, eliminated in first round) *Seiwa Kikumi (Yaezakura Academy, eliminated in second round) *Kazuma Kitagawa (Hagun Academy, eliminated in first round) *Yami Kitagawa (Hagun Academy, eliminated in first round) *Nagito Komaeda (Bukyoku Academy, eliminated in first round) *Kýnthia Pyréna Kýriazis (Bukyoku Academy) *Fang Eun Mie (Bukyoku Academy, eliminated in first round) *Muramasa Toyohisa (Rentei Academy, eliminated in second round) *Yume Nanashi (Mutenkan Academy, eliminated in first round) *Tanaka Oha (Kyomon Academy, eliminated in first round) *Shun Ouuchi (Bunkyoku Academy, eliminated in second round) *Amane Shirogane (Hagun Academy, eliminated in second round) *Akirou Shimazu (Rentei Academy, best 8) *Murata Shiomiya (Bukyoku Academy, eliminated in first round) *Akatsuki Suiheisen (Bukyoku Academy, eliminated in first round) *Ayaka Toudou (Yaezakura Academy) *Ayane Toudou (Rentei Academy) *Sayaka Toudou (Rentei Academy) *Kido Uzumi (Bunkyoku Academy, eliminated in second round) *An Wei (Kyomon Academy, eliminated in first round) *Shin Wolford (Hagun Academy, eliminated in first round) *Eleonora Yurievna Yelchukova (Bunkyoku Academy) *Akira Yorukawa (Mutenkan Academy, eliminated in first round) *Hime Yorukawa (Mutenkan Academy, eliminated in first round) *Mirai Yumeno (Mutenkan Academy) Staff *Yuu Toudou (Chairman of Steering Committee) *Ruben Vaccaro (Block A Announcer) *Lydia von Kreische (Block B Announcer) *Kaito Nakahara (Block C Announcer) *Sakura Kirishima (Block D Announcer) Tournament Setup Round One Block A *'Muramasa Toyohisa' (Rentei) v. An Wei (Kyomon) *'Mirai Yumeno' (Mutenkan) v. Tanaka Oha (Kyomon) *'Shiori Akizuki' (Kyomon) v. Haise Ishida (Hagun) *'Sayaka Kurosawa' (Yaezakura) v. Akira Yorukawa (Mutenkan) Block B *'Shun Ouuchi' (Bunkyoku) v. Ayaka Toudou (Yaezakura) *Nagito Komaeda (Bukyoku) v. Amane Shirogane (Hagun) *Hime Yorukawa (Mutenkan) v. Celiska eu Britannia (Kyomon) *'Kýnthia Pyréna Kýriazis' (Bukyoku) v. Yume Nanashi (Mutenkan) Block C *Akatsuki Suiheisen (Bukyoku) v. Seiwa Kikumi (Yaezakura) *Heroo Agni (Rentei) v. Eleonora Yurievna Yelchukova (Bunkyoku) *Shin Wolford (Hagun) v. Mitsu Amanesha (Bunkyoku) *'Ayane Toudou' (Rentei) v. Fang Eun Mie (Bukyoku) Block D *Kazuma Kitagawa (Hagun) v. Hayate Inazuma (Bukyoku) *Murata Shiomiya (Bukyoku) v. Sayaka Toudou (Rentei) *Yami Kitagawa (Hagun) v. Kido Uzumi (Bunkyoku) *Yaeko Honoka (Yaezakura) v. Akirou Shimazu (Rentei) Round Two Block A *'Muramasa Toyohisa' (Rentei) v. Mirai Yumeno (Mutenkan) *'Shiori Akizuki' (Kyomon) v. Sayaka Kurosawa (Yaezakura) Block B *Shun Ouuchi (Bunkyoku) v. Ayaka Toudou (Yaezakura) v. Amane Shirogane (Hagun) *'Celiska eu Britannia' (Kyomon) v. Kýnthia Pyréna Kýriazis (Bukyoku) Block C *Seiwa Kikumi (Yaezakura) v. Eleonora Yurievna Yelchukova (Bunkyoku) *Mitsu Amanesha (Bunkyoku) v. Ayane Toudou (Rentei) Block D *Hayate Inazuma (Bukyoku) v. Sayaka Toudou (Rentei) *Kido Uzumi (Bunkyoku) v. Akirou Shimazu (Rentei) Quarterfinals *Muramasa Toyohisa (Mutenkan) v. Shiori Akizuki (Kyomon) *??? v. Celiska eu Britannia (Kyomon) *'Eleonora Yurievna Yelchukova' (Bunkyoku) v. Ayane Toudou (Rentei) *'Sayaka Toudou' (Rentei) v. Akirou Shimazu (Rentei) Semifinals *Shiori Akizuki (Kyomon) v. ??? *Eleonora Yurievna Yelchukova (Bunkyoku) v. Sayaka Toudou (Rentei) Finals *Shiori Akizuki (Kyomon) v. Sayaka Toudou (Rentei) Category:Events Category:Sword Arts Festival Category:Pleiades